The Misadventures of FF8 and the Gang
by CrazyLogies
Summary: FF8 and my group of friends clash. And fight. And get attacked by oompa loompa's. ..Including..the pad of truth! Write upon it, and it comes true! *Gasps all fakely*


*Disclaimer* I Do not own FF8 or any of the characters, although I wish I did. That is my fondest wish.. And I do not own my friends... ….XD…..That's all.  
  
  
  
Rin: Seeeeifer! Come BACK TO ME MY LOVE! *Drags him out of the corner*  
  
Seifer: NOOOOO! HELP! SQUALL, SELPHIE, SOMEBODY!  
  
Squall: *Snickers* Go RinRin!  
  
Rinoa: *Pouts* What about MEEEE Squally..!  
  
Fujin: *Laughs* HILARIOUS. NOT, STOP  
  
Raijin: What Fuu-sama said, ya know!  
  
Dan: *Stares at Rin and Seifer fight*  
  
Logan: *Blinks as Seifer wails for help* God..He is *SUCH* a wimp..  
  
Selphie: Irvy! IRVY IRVY BO BERVY FE FI FO FERVY! IRVVVVVY! Tee-hee!  
  
Irvine: Yes, My Selphie-Welphie? *Smiles like the idiot he is..*  
  
Selphie: I want a elephant. NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW!!!!! Pleeeeaaaase Sweetie?  
  
Irvine: Sure babe! *Goes off in search of Selphie's elephant*  
  
Quistis: Uh. Just a thought you guys..Why on earth does Selphie want an Elephant?  
  
Rinoa: *Eating powdery doughnuts* Wgah? Fuu Foud Fi Bow!!  
  
Squall: Whatever..  
  
Selphie: *Blinks at Rinoa* RINOA! I thought you said you were out of the good stuff! I knew it, your always hogging it for yourself! You are SO selfish! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU! I AM SO GOING TO FIND SOMEONE ELSE TO SUPPLY ME, IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME SOME RIGHT NOW DAMNIT!  
  
Zell: *Stops practicing his moves* RINOA!? I THOUGHT YOU WERE OUT-I mean, Rinoa's a drug dealer?!  
  
Quistis: Uh..RINOA!  
  
Rin: Ooo…The GOOD stuff! *Wipes a finger across Rinoa's forehead* MMM. *Sniffs it* Heeeeey….Waitaminute! This isn't the GOOD STUFF! This is That stuff on those white powdery doughnuts!  
  
Selphie, Zell, and Quistis: Oh. *Sweatdrops*  
  
Irvine: *Comes dashing back in ,being dragged by a large orange elephant* SEEEEEEEEEELPHIE!  
  
Selphie: *Squeals and runs up to the elephant, and hugs it large leg* EEEEE! I love HER!  
  
Dan: How do you know it's a she? It could be a he!  
  
Logan: *Blinks*  
  
Irvine: *Checks* Nope, it's a she!  
  
Fujin: AFFIRMATIVE! Like, OHMIGOSH! LOOK! SELPHOE-heheh..I mean SELPHIE and The elephant match! *Points with her newly manicured nail, Rinoa's new hobby..*  
  
Seifer: Fujin. Please, I know we really appreciate you not being Miss psycho-who-talks-weird, But LAY OFF THE CHEERLEADER TALK!  
  
Fujin: JERK. *Kicks him in the shin*  
  
Dan: Logan..What the heck is this fic about? *Wonders*  
  
Logan: *Blinks a few times* Uh. Uh…Uhm.. Good thing you asked! Because Uh…I…Erm. Rin, why don't you tell us what this is about!  
  
Rin: *Busy making out with Seifer, who gave in after awhile* *Flips the room off and then continues making out*  
  
Logan and Dan: *Blinks*  
  
Logan: Well. Does that mean..That our fan fiction is about..*Makes the obscene hand gesture*  
  
Everyone: *Stares*  
  
Logan: Uh. No..*Sweatdrops* this fanfiction is about nothing then?  
  
Fujin: ME, ABOUT?  
  
Dan: Yeah. Fuu-sama's cool! Pleeaaaseee Logan?  
  
Logan: What do *I* get out of it..?  
  
Dan: *Whispers*  
  
Logan: Heheh. Alright then.. Fujin, the fanfiction is yours. *Hands her the writing pad of truth, which is the writing pad, that whatever you write on it, comes true. Mwahha..*  
  
Raijin: FUJIN! Ya know, Now, you can have *Muffled by Fujin kicking him in the shin*  
  
Fujin: IDIOT! UP, SHUT! *Glances toward Seifer, who is *ahem* with Rin* ROOM, GET?  
  
Selphie: *Throws them a key to a room* Tee-hee! Little Seifer's and Rin's running around! Sooo Kawaii!  
  
Logan: I am..dead tired Danneh.. I'ma go to sleep *Sweatdrops*  
  
Selphie: TEE-HEE! SHE'S NOT REALLY GOING TO SLEE-*Fujin kicks her*  
  
Fujin: IDIOT. UP, SHUT!  
  
Raijin: Everyone knows what they're going to do! Little Logan's and little Dan's running around! *Opts for Selphie's words* Kawaii, ya know!  
  
Dan: *Sweatdrops*  
  
Logan: Actually I really was going to go to sleep. So.. SCREW ALL OF YOU! *Grumbles and flops down on a couch*  
  
Squall: WhatEVER *Does the preppy W sign with his hands*  
  
Rinoa: *Smacks squall* Stop acting like that!  
  
Squall: Gonna make me? *Clears his throat and stands up* Zell..Raijin..Seifer..It's TIME!  
  
Zell: *Rushes in, in a cop outfit* I'm ready!  
  
Raijin: *Skips in, dressed as an Indian* YMCA, YA KNOW!  
  
Seifer: *Flips them off and pulls a screen around him and Rin  
  
Everyone: O_O  
  
*The 3 of them continue on, singing and dancing to YMCA*  
  
Selphie: *Claps her hands* Irvy! Why don't you go dance with them!? You can wear that Nice outfit you have!  
  
Irvine: Huh? *Sweatdrops*  
  
Selphie *Produces a VERY skimpy outfit for Irvine* THIS one!  
  
Squall: *Tries not to snicker* So Irvine..Had any..FUN lately? *Snickers decisively now*  
  
Irvine: *Blushes* IT'S NOT MINE! IT'S..SEIFER'S!  
  
Dan: Irvine is GAY!!!! *Snickers*  
  
Logan: *Steps into the other room and calls Dan* Hi  
  
Dan: Hi  
  
*Awkward silence for 40 minutes..*  
  
Logan: So. Wacha doing?  
  
Dan: Watching..These gay ff8 people dance.  
  
Logan: *Blinks* I see. No wait I don't. I'm in the other room.  
  
Dan: *Silence*  
  
Logan: *Silence* *Steps back into the room, and they both immediately start talking nonstop*  
  
Selphie: *Stares at both of them and shrugs* Irrvyyyyy! Where'd you put that costume?  
  
Irvine: my costume? YES! COSTUME! HALLOWEEN! IT'S MY HALLOWEEN COSTUME! *Sends up a silent thanks to Hyne*  
  
Selphie: Duh! What did you think I thought it was!? *Pauses as she tries to figure out what she just said*  
  
Fujin: *Sits in the corner, writing furiously on the writing tablet*  
  
Squall: *Takes his shirt off* What the..!?  
  
Quistis: *Stares appreciatively*  
  
Selphie: EWWWW PUT IT BACK ON! PUT IT BACK ON! *Shudders*  
  
Seifer: TAKE IT OFF! Take it off! Take it OFFF! *Freezes* I mean. STUPID LEONHART! NO ONE WANTS TO SEE THAT!  
  
Rinoa: *Twitches* NO one must see my Squally's chest but ME!  
  
Zell: Too late for that!  
  
Selphie: *Stares*  
  
Zell: Well, ya see Selphie, there's these tapes they use to record stuff, and *Gets the 'girlfriend' accent on now* MmHMM, I am in charge of watching them and making sure students don't kill themselves. And So *Sits down by Selphie and lets her do his nails* And honey, I was watching these tapes, MmHMM, and Quistis and Squall, and Seifer and Squall, Heck Sefie, The only ones who haven't seen Squall's chest, would be Fujin. Since she's such a frigid ice-queen!  
  
Fujin: *Clenches her fists and walks over to Zell* ZELL? MOMENT, HAVE?  
  
Zell: Why of COURSE darling'!  
  
Fujin: *Steps to the side with him* RAGE.  
  
Zell: Well I can understand that sugar-*Stopped by Fujin's slap to his face*  
  
Fujin: *Smirks* GOODBYE, CHICKEN-WUSS. *Writes something on her writing tablet, and looks up to where Zell once stood*  
  
Selphie: Where'd Zell go?  
  
Fujin: AWAY, FAR..  
  
*Where Zell is…*  
  
Zell: NOOOOO! GET THE LITTLE MIDGETS AWAY FROM ME! *Trembles like the wuss he is..*  
  
Oompa Loompa: Oompa Loompa, Ommpi De doo! We really hate Zell, yes yes we do! *Advances upon him with a chocolate bar in hand*  
  
Zell: NO! NOT CHOCOLATE! I'M ALLERGIC!  
  
Oompa Loompa: Oompa Loompa, Oompa De Slam, Shut the *censored* up , We don't give a damn!  
  
Zell: Two can play at that game! Zelly Welly, Zelly de- *Thinks*LEE! Please, nice short midget, do not kill ME! Hah! I can rhyme just as good as you little freaks can!  
  
Oompa Loompa: Oompa Loompa, Oompa De nuss, Your going to die now, you stupid chicken wuss!  
  
*Scene fades out, as you hear Zell scream*…  
  
*Back where everyone is*  
  
Fujin: ZELL, WHERE DESERVES! *Smiles*  
  
Selphie: Heaven?  
  
Fujin: No Selphie..*Back to freaky cheerleader voice..* I sent him to the Chocolate-*Before she could get the next word out, Selphie launched herself upon her*  
  
Selphie: YOU'VE SENT HIM TO HELL! HOW COULD YOU!? YOU KNOW HE HATES THOSE SMALL PEOPLE! *Beats upon her repeatedly until Fujin passes out*  
  
Irvine: Whoa. She sent Zell to the Land Of Supreme Horror?  
  
Logan: *Stops talking to Dan* You sent Zell to THE CHOCOLATE FACTORY!? THOSE LITTLE-*Stops and dives at Dan sobbing* The evil…The evil..  
  
Dan: *Hugs and comforts Logan* *Passes Fujin some money, whispering* Send more people there.. ^_^  
  
Fujin: *Moans* He..lp…..M..e….  
  
Selphie: Tee-Hee! Did *I* do that! *Skips around Fujins body, singing Ding Dong The Witch Is Dead*  
  
Ding dong the bit-Tee-Hee! WRONG word! Tee-hee-hee! *Picks up the writing tablet* Ooo..Tee-hee-hee! MAYHEM!  
  
Squall: O_O! SELPHIE! PUT IT DOWN!  
  
Quistis: OHMIGOD!  
  
Selphie: *Writes slowly* Hee-hee!  
  
*Suddenly everyone is wearing duplicates of Selphie's outfit*  
  
Squall: *Looks down* OH DEAR LORD!  
  
Seifer: *From behind the screen with Rin* HEY! WE WERE KINDA BUSY!  
  
Rin: *Muffled* Yeah! What Seifer said!  
  
Zell: Heeey! This is pretty comfortable!  
  
Selphie: Tee-hee!  
  
Rinoa: Orange makes me look FAT! *Bursts into sobs*  
  
*Kara poofs up in front of Logan and Danneh*  
  
Kara: Now how did I get here? *Calms her cat down* It's okay To-to.  
  
Dan: Is..Kara supposed to be Dorothy?  
  
Logan: I dunno. *Points to Kara's feet* Red shoes. I guess so.  
  
Kara: This place smells!  
  
Irvine: HEY! I USED DEODORANT TODAY, SO IT IS NOT ME!  
  
Kara: *Talks to herself* How did I end up at this dump, I said HOME, With Vincent Damnit! Not this..place!  
  
Logan: I take offense to that ~_~  
  
Kara: Sorry. *Taps her heels together and mumbles* I wish I were with Vincent Valentine..*Disappears*  
  
*Where Kara is*  
  
Kara: What the *Smudge*!?  
  
Oompa Loompa: Oompa Loompa, Oompa De Do, What the *Smudge*, Who the *Smudge* are YOU?  
  
Kara: Uh..Kara…Dara,..Kara de lara.. Hello ugly short midget..My name is Kara? *Shrugs*  
  
Zell: HALP ME STRANGE GIRL! *Struggles from the Oompa Loompa's holding him down and shoving chocolate down his throat*  
  
Kara: *Bends down and smacks her shoes* Damnit! WORK! *Clicks them together* I wish I were with -HOLY MOTHER OF GOD! *Zell throws up all over the Oompa Loompa's* Uh NO! I MEANT VINCENT VALENTINE!  
  
*Kara swoops off to be with Vincent, thanking that her shoes made a mistake*  
  
Logan: o_o  
  
Dan: o_o  
  
Everyone else: *Yawns*  
  
Logan: I quit.  
  
Selphie: *exhausted* 'Ere 'Ogan..*Hands the writing tablet thing to Logan and falls asleep*  
  
Logan: *Writes* Lesse..Everyones…happy…And I can go to sleep..and Dan can go to sleep..and the world will be a better place.  
  
Squall: Sure Logan…SLEEP. Is that what they call it these days?  
  
Logan: *Gasps* *Smacks Squall* Shut up.  
  
Squall: They don't call me Puberty Boy for nothing *Snickers*  
  
Logan *Twitches* You annoy me. *Writes something*  
  
Squall: *Pops back behind the screen where Rin and Seifer are* AHHHH! AHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Seifer: OUT! GET OUT!  
  
Rin: Heeeeey Squally! Shoo! We're busy!  
  
Squall: I can SEE that! Oh wait. Nope…I'm blind now. Thanks a LOT You guys..  
  
Logan: *Writes more* Everyone except Dan and Rin and Seifer disappear*  
  
Dan: Where'd everyone go? *Wonders*  
  
Logan: *Smiles impishly* Oompa Loompa.. XD  
  
Dan: You are evil. XD  
  
Rin: Heeeeey you Guyyyy's! What's shakin! Give me and Seifer a room! Everyone interrupts us! Pleeeeaaase!!!  
  
Logan: *Sighs* Sure Rin. Go make little Seifers.  
  
Rin: HEY we are not naming them after him okay! We are naming them Dopey, Sleepy, Doc, and Bradpittishotterthanseifer. Good thing Seifer still doesn't understand that one yet *Smirks*  
  
Logan: *Yawns and gives her the writing thing* Go have fun. Oh waitwaitwait. *Whispers in Rin's ear*  
  
Rin: Sure Logan! Whatever you say! I'll go have fun! You guys just…stay here. *Snickers* HAVE FUN!  
  
Logan: *Kicks Rin* Hush you.  
  
Dan: *Blinks at them* What's going on?  
  
Rin and Logan: Nothing!  
  
Dan: *Mumbles* liars..  
  
Rin: Of course I lie. What, you want the truth? Okay Danneh! Well, Logan said I could use the tablet for whatever I wanted as long as I made sure that you and-*Smacked by Logan*  
  
Logan: *Glowers*  
  
Rin: Oops. I'm bad at secrets! Heehee. It was nothing bad! Don't worry!  
  
Logan: Look at the time. I gots to go now o_o!  
  
Dan: Excuses..!  
  
Rin: *Disappears with Seifer*  
  
Logan: SO uh o_o  
  
Dan: o_o;  
  
Logan: My thoughts exactly. XD  
  
Rin: *In the backround* Seifer..What did Logan want me to do again?  
  
Seifer: *Muffled*  
  
Rin: Oooh Right! *Sounds of pencil scratching against paper*  
  
*Scene fades out before you can tell what Logan told Rin to write*  
  
Logan: *Steps in real quick* Mwahah. Cliffhangers o_o Oh and I told Rin…to give me a pony. A nice perdy black one. O.o…  
  
Dan: *Mutters* That was not a pony.. That was a- *Stopped by Logan lightly smacking him on the arm*  
  
Logan: Hey..Little kiddies might read this. So..I asked for a pony. And I GOT a pony.. *Simpers* Okiedokie Danneh?  
  
Dan: *Nods* That's all, folks!  
  
*Scene fades out and you hear maniacal laughter in the background* 


End file.
